Related art belt-roll fuser latching systems may include a latching mechanism with a single attachment and/or pivot point. The belt-roll fuser module is latched to a main frame of the belt-roll fuser system to engage pressure rolls that together define a fuser nip. In related art systems, the attachment point is not aligned with a pressure roll nip load vector. Such an arrangement may cause belt module twist and frame deformation and compromise fuser belt tracking, the belt-fuser system being highly sensitive to mis-alignments of belt rolls and frame distortion. A related art method of preventing misalignment includes adding torsional stiffness to the belt module to limit belt module twist and comply with alignment requirements.